


Power Move

by BlackIris



Series: 500 Garden Party Extravaganza! [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bartender AU, F/M, Fluff, clint is clint, light feels, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:19.“You have no power over me.”  /  “You sure about that?”





	Power Move

**Author's Note:**

> UGH I freaking LOVE writing for these two... they may be the death of me, but at least I’ll go doing what I love! ❤

Darcy refills Steve’s glass a second time, a smirk playing at her lips.

He never drinks this much. That fact alone makes tonight so different from all the other nights that he’s come in.

 _Maybe something happened,_ she thinks to herself.

He mirrors her expression easily, his eyes locked on hers the whole time.

_Maybe he wants something to happen._

**“You have no power over me.”**  His voice rumbles lowly, the words falling from his lips before he knows what he is saying.

 **“You sure about that?”**  Darcy asks, leaving the bottle within his reach as she always does. She knows he’ll never take more than she pours him, but she leaves him the option regardless.

Her smile blooms fully, growing wicked. Darcy knows all too well that Steve is wrapped around her little finger, despite his best protests. He’s been putty in her hand since the first day he walked into her bar. Not that she’d tell anyone that. It’s just for her to know and enjoy.

She lets him have a moment, watching as he sips from the glass.

“You put up a good show, soldier.”

“I’m not—” He shakes his head, “I’m… off duty.”

“Are you ever really?”

Steve chuckles, “Sometimes. But it doesn’t really feel like it.”

“Is that why you came in tonight?” She asks voice soft, her hands busy making another round of cocktails for the waitress that stands bored at Steve’s elbow.

He tilts his head, “I’m not sure.”

“I didn’t mean to pry.”

“I don’t mind.” He says quickly. The blush rising in his cheeks isn’t from the drinks and they both know it.

It’s been a slow game of cat and mouse. Of Steve coming into her bar, week after week. Always sitting in the same spot, sipping the same whiskey. Always looking at her with those sad blue eyes, pleading for more, but never actually asking. It breaks her heart, but also makes her stronger. She shouldn’t get involved with someone from her bar. Especially not a regular. But there’s something so familiar about him, something so tempting.

She fills the waitress’s tray with a smile and turns her attention back to Steve.

_Let’s try something._

She reaches across the bar, lifting his arm and checking the time on his watch.

_Ten minutes fast. Shoulda known._

He watches her intently the whole time, biting his lip as she leans over the bar. His eyes dragging from her face down her neck to where her black top gapes revealing black lace edging along her cleavage.  

“My shift is over in about 30.”

“They letting you out early tonight?”

“Good behavior.” Darcy smiles brightly despite herself. “Wanna walk me home? I’m making meatloaf and you look like you could eat.”

Her offer catches him off guard. He had planned on asking her out tonight, but this, this was better, no need to wait a day or two until her schedule freed up.

“It’s my Bubby’s recipe; family secret.”

“Sounds amazing,” Steve fiddles with his glass. “I’d love to, but, only if I can help.”

“You can be my sous chef anytime.”

Her eyes drift around the lowly lite lounge, willing the blush to lessen on her cheeks.

“What’s got you all smiles, big Dee?” A male bartender slides up to Darcy, tapping her hip lightly with his.  

“Yeah, what’s with that?” Steve asks, feeling bold, his blood already pumping with adrenaline.

The bartender extends his hand to Steve, “Clint.”

“Steve.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen you around a few times. You know what this is all about?” He asks, pointing a thumb at Darcy.

“No clue, but something must be up.”

“Yeah, you got a hot date or something?”

Darcy sighs, knowing she can’t lie to her friend and coworker. “Yeah, kinda got a date.”

“Kinda.” Steve’s eyebrows rise towards his hairline, admiring her half-truth. “You don’t seem so sure.”

“Nah, that’s a definite ‘yes’ in her tongue. And she’s excited, too” Clint chuckles and sends a wink to Steve. “I’m sure you’ll figure out all her tells at some point.”

Clint moves behind Darcy and further down the bar, leaving her stunned and Steve amused. She throws a rag at his knees and huffs, holding a hand to her face to hide her smile and blush.

“He seems like fun.” Steve chuckles. “Bit of trouble too.”

“You have no idea.”

Steve and Darcy watch as Clint wiggles his eyebrows at them.

“Clint.” Darcy chastises.

Clint turns his body towards them, mock hiding his hands, one in the shape of a circle and the other pointing his index finger.

“Keep it up and I won’t save any babka for you.”

Clint drops his hands, deadpanning, “You’re making babka again?”

“Maybe.”

“Dee, you gotta hook me up.”

Darcy shrugs, pursing her lips.

“You make babka?” Steve asks, eyes dancing with mirth as he watches Clint pout as he pours a drink for the attentive redhead sitting at the bar.

“Chocolate babka. It’s his weakness.”

Steve smirks, lips curling slightly. “Anything you can’t do?”

“Fly.” Darcy quips. “I can only seem to do that in my dreams.”

Steve’s retort is lost on his tongue as Clint bounces up to Darcy again.

“How about a compromise?”

“I’m listening.”

“I cover the rest of your shift and you bring me some of that chocolatey heaven?”

“Hm,” Darcy pretends to ponder, tapping her chin with her fingers. “30 minutes, that’s worth, what, one slice? Wouldn’t you say, Steve?”

“That seems fair.”

“Dude!” Clint squeaks, mock offended by Steve’s siding with Darcy.

Steve shrugs a shoulder, “Okay, well, Darce, what would grant Clint a whole loaf?”

Clint’s lips break into a shit-eating grin at Steve’s shortening of Darcy’s name.

“A whole loaf? Well, I’d say at least my next shift—say tomorrow’s to be precise. Cooking can take  _so long_  sometimes. Wouldn’t want to mess anything up.”

Darcy winks at Steve and he has to remind himself to breathe.

“You two are good. Manipulative. Evil even.” Clint grabs a clipboard and crosses Darcy’s name off and scribbles his name over it. “Perfect for each other. Really.”

“Pleasure doing business with you!” Darcy beams and starts cleaning up her station.

“Hey!” Clint pauses a moment, giving in easily. “Yeah, okay.”

Steve chuckles and drops a few bills next to his drink.

Darcy pauses and smiles deviously at Steve, grabbing the cash and settling his account. “Oh, Clint, darling?”

Clint raises an eyebrow at her in response.

“Mind finish cleaning up for me too?”

“Dee.”

“Think of the babka,” Steve says, maintaining a neutral face.

“Dammit.” Clint sighs. “Yeah, I’ll clean up too.”

“Thanks, Stevie.” Darcy bites her lip, stifling a laugh. “And thanks Clint, maybe I’ll make you two now.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get out of here with your accomplice before I change my mind.”  

Darcy giggles and pecks a kiss to Clint’s cheek, sparking a jolt of envy through Steve.

Steve smiles and gives Clint a nod in parting. He stands as Darcy rounds the bar, stopping beside him. He towers over her, even in her thick wedged heels.

“You ready stranger?” She asks, and Steve helps her pull her coat on.

“Lead the way, sweets.”

He reaches out, letting his hand resting on the small of her back as she leads the way out of the bar. The weight and warmth of it heats her blood and makes her heart race.

Outside, Darcy slips her hand into Steve’s, knotting their fingers together and tugs him to a halt a few yards past the door.

“You okay?” Steve asks, worry etched in his forehead.

“Yeah, just wanna try something. Is that cool?” Darcy asks, her eyes flicking between his eyes and full bottom lip.

Steve swallows hard, worry washed away by promise.

“Yeah,” He nods. His voice comes out as a whisper.

“I know we have all night, but. . .”

“Whatever you want.” He interrupts and her smile is back and bright as ever.

“You give me too much power by saying that.”

“Maybe I lied earlier then.”

“Think so?”

Darcy rises up on her toes, pressing her lips softly against Steve’s.  He quickly melts into the kiss, deepening it, trying to memorize the taste of her. She nips at his bottom lip earning her a breathy moan. He wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her slightly while pressing her to him.  

Pulling away Darcy hums her approval, dropping her forehead to his.

“Just as I thought.”

“What’s that?” Steve asks, his eyes open slowly, his pupils blown, and voice husky.

She’s testing his resolve, his control, and he knows it. Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, she smiles, scraping her nails against the short hairs at the back of his neck.

“I knew I’d like that.”

“Had to make certain?”

“Nah, just couldn’t wait any longer.”  


End file.
